


Sex Stories

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Bad Sex Stories, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Biting, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Talk of sex, mentions of ageplay fetish, mentions of foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: The five times stile told Erica a bad sex stories and the one time he didn't.





	Sex Stories

**1**. Stiles didn't know who to go to. If he went to Scott it would change the entire dynamic or their relationship and everything from that point on would be awkward and tense.

He couldn't go to Lydia because she would tell Jackson, and Stiles would _never_ hear the end of it from Jackson.

He couldn't go to Isaac because Isaac would either pull an innocent little puppy face or be catastrophically sarcastic, and A. that is not a gamble stiles likes to take, and B. neither would be particularly helpful at the moment.

So, after debunking why he should absolutely not go to certain people with his developing rant; he decided, after heavily weighing the pros and cons, he would go to Erica.

After a brief _'be at my place in five minutes and I'll let you drag me around the mall this weekend'_ then when that got no reply he added, _'and pay'._ Five minutes later his doorbell was ringing and Erica was invading his apartment like the little gremlin she was.

"What's the problem Stilinski? I got shit to do and people to see" she said as she threw herself onto Stiles' bed with a bag of chips she had taken from the kitchen.

"I had sex last night" the words fell from his tongue with a rushed eased, his chest lifting a little with the admission. Erica, with her mouth full of chips, sat up with raised brows and an intrigued expression.

"Tell me more" she demanded. Stiles fell into his desk chair with a relieved sigh, wheeling it over towards the bed so the distant wasn't too great.

"I met this guy at that bar down on Fifth and he said I was cute so I let him buy me a drink. He was flirting with me all night, touching my thigh, giving me these big bedroom eyes. He was at least a nine so I went home with him, expecting some great sex, but..." stiles trailed off, wincing with the memory.

"But what? What'd he do?" Erica prodded.

"He.... Erica, the guy had a foot fetish" Stiles grimaced, putting his hands up in defense. "Now I'm not saying there's anything wrong with people with a foot fetish, but I'm pretty sure it's an unspoken rule, something called _consent_ , that you need to get before you can _stick someone's foot in your mouth_. I was so fucking shocked that I couldn't even move before he was shooting his load all over himself" Erica's mouth was dropped open, her bag of chips completely forgotten at her side.

"Oh my god, okay, he has your foot in his mouth, he busted, what'd you do then?" She asked.

"He was so distracted that I just faked it and then left. He didn't even care, I don't even think he noticed I left" stiles shrugged.

"Wow, I think that's the best bad sex story I've ever heard. If I may though, why are you telling me?" Erica asked.

"Because you're the only one that I know that wouldn't judge me and wouldn't tell anyone. Well, you'll probably tell Boyd, but Boyd wouldn't tell anyone" Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah that's true. Well if you have anymore interactions with weird feet guys, call me"

 **2**. It wasn't a weird foot guy. But stiles did call Erica again. He didn't even have to spend 200 dollars at the mall this time. She was at his apartment in less than ten minutes with Boyd in tow.

"Really?" Stiles deadpanned.

"What? The story's better from the source" Erica shrugged as she walked past him and made herself comfortable on his couch. Boyd just winked at him and then followed Erica.

"Whatever I don't even care, just sit down cause this has been on the forefront of my brain all damn week and I _need_ to tell someone" Stiles rushed over to sit on the coffee table. "Okay. So, I met this girl at the bar– which i really need to stop doing– and we went back to her place and I'm over here thinking 'okay, this is nice. She's not trying to devour my feet and she's a good kisser'." Stiles shrugged, nodding his head along with his own story. "So we kiss for a while, get naked, I'm in her bed and she's on top of me, she's riding me and all is well" then Stiles pauses, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "And then she starts crying"

"No" Erica gasped.

"Yes. She starts full on sobbing, she's still sitting on my dick and there's snot and tears all over her face. So naturally– because why wouldn't I?– I asked her what was wrong and as my luck would have it, she tells me that she might be a lesbian" Erica and Boyd winced.

"Ohh that's rough" Boyd sank back against the couch with a sympathetic grimace.

"I spent over an hour consoling this girl, butt ass naked because she wouldn't let me go long enough to put my damn dick away. Then, she wanted me to hold her hand while she called the girl she likes, but at least I got to do that with pants on" Stiles groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Erica laughed.

"Because I'm too nice, Erica. Am I certifiably an asshole? Yes. But would I leave a poor, little, confused lesbian all by her self in the midst of an identity crisis? No, I'm not a monster" he scoffed.

"You were right" Boyd turned to Erica. "This is way better than the movies"

"You are horrible people" stiles deadpanned.

 **3**. "I don't know how these people find me" stiles said as he jogged on the treadmill in the private gym his apartment had. Erica was right beside him on the stationary bicycle, not trying too hard on it.

"Okay, so you met this guy at the coffee shop, you went on a date, and he asked you back to his place?" She recapped.

"Yeah. The date went fine, a little boring but most first dates aren't that exciting anyways" stiles shrugged as best he could will trying to keep a steady jog. "But we get to his place, and the first warning sign _should_ have been the giant knitting basket by the armchair, but I'm an idiot and he was a good kisser so I forgot about it" he paused to take a sip of his water. "Then he insisted on prepping himself, like, wouldn't let me anywhere near him while he was doing it, but that was fine. Okay, here's where things go wrong... he's on his hands and knees, I'm behind him, everything's fine. I'm thinking to myself 'this is great, what could possibly go wrong right now', but of course, those are famous last thoughts" stiles has to stop the treadmill so he could turn completely towards Erica and finish his story.

"I'm thinking I'm about to cum from another person for the first time in months, and then..." he paused for dramatic effect. "His fucking grandmother comes strolling into the room with a plate of cookies. She wasn't at all fazed by the fact that her grandson was getting it on with a stranger"

"What the hell? What happened?" Erica gaped.

"The dude literally stops so he can eat and it was so damn awkward that I just left. I walked home with a full hard on and then it was just too sad to get myself off" stiles sighed, wiping the back of his hand against his forehead. "I don't know what I did to deserve all of this absurdity. It's seriously strange. I haven't had a good sexual experience in months! Not even a mediocre experience!" Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You've got it bad, bud. Maybe you should stop seeing strangers. I have a friend, her name is Linda, that I think you might like. Plus, she hates feet!" Erica teased with a wink.

"Fine. But I swear to god Erica, I will maim you if she ends up being apart of 'Stiles absurd sexscapades' list" Stiles warned.

"If she is, I'll buy you coffee for a week" Erica promised.

 **4**. "You owe me coffee for a week" Stiles whispered quietly enough that their professor wouldn't hear.

"What?" Erica turned to him with furrowed eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Erica, she fucking bit me" Stiles whisper yelled.

"What's wrong with that? Biting is sexy" she shrugged.

"When done appropriately and not excessively yes, biting can be sexy. But this girl is like Remi when he was hungry and the Linguini kept smacking him..." stiles lifted his shirt up to his chest so Erica could see the red bite marks littering his flesh. Erica gasped, gently running her fingers against it.

"Why didn't you stop her?" She asked.

"Because Erica! I'm going to have scars but at least I got an orgasm. That's the first orgasm I've had that wasn't self-helped" he waved his right hand around.

"I'm sorry Sti, if it makes a difference she said she had a great time!"

 **5.** "He wanted me to dress up as a little boy, lollipop and overalls and all, need I say more?"

 **+1.** Stiles walked into Erica's apartment with a goofy smile, his limbs lax and his feet light again the floor. He stumbled over to her couch and threw himself onto it as she followed with an amused smile. She sat herself down by his feet, allowing him to place them on her lap.

"What has you so happy? Someone give you free curly fries again?" She chuckled.

"I just had..." he paused to sit up on his elbows and make eye contact with her. "the best sex of my entire life" he whispered dramatically. Erica gasped, her eyes widening as she twisted her body to face him.

"Tell me everything" stiles jumped into a sitting position, a large, goofy smile taking over his face.

"Okay. His name is Derek, two days ago I bumped into him at the grocery store and I recognized him from that history course I took last year. We got to talking and decided to get drinks that night, and when I tried to make a move, he told me he didn't do drunk hookups but we should get dinner" Stiles eyes widened as he set his hands on the couch to brace himself. "So last night we get dinner and he... oh he's amazing" stiles groaned, his eyes rolling to emphasize his point. "He's funny and smart and sarcastic and looks like a Greek god"

"Sounds yummy" Erica purred.

"Back off, she-wolf" Stiles deadpanned. Erica laughed, raising her hands in defense. "Anyways, we get done with dinner, go back to his place, and that's when things get good. We start kissing– that hot but sweet kind of kissing that makes you want to cuddle but also get fucked into oblivion– and I swear to god Erica, this man was sent down from heaven to give me many amazing orgasms" stiles fell back against the couch, sighing dreamily.

"That good?" She asked.

"Better. He fucking let me fuck his throat and fucking _liked_ it" Stiles groaned at the memory. "Erica-" he sat up again to face her. "- he came while I was fingering him, then twice more when I was fucking him"

"Either you got some great stamina or he was really bad stamina" Erica smiled.

"He said it was because he hasn't hooked up with someone in a while and he also really gets going from the sensitivity. It took him like two minutes to cum after I fingered him. After, we cuddled for like half an hour, then he gets up and starts riding me like he didn't cum three times . Erica, I think I may have found my soulmate" stiles said.

"Was he cut?" Erica asked curiously

"He was fucking uncut and I never knew I was into that until I saw his cock. It was the most beautiful dick I've ever seen" he shook his head disbelievingly.

"Was he big?" She asked.

"8 inches. We're definitely going to have to switch off" he said.

"Are you going out with him again?" Erica asked.

"Absolutely. Yeah, he was a good fuck, but he was also incredibly smart and funny, I think I could really like this guy" stiles smiled goofily.

"Well if you two get married I call being your best bro"

And she was. Her silk red dress matched his red tie and five years after the wedding, she agreed to be their surrogate.

 


End file.
